halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher
Untitled Heh, I was so sure this was spam when I saw it in Recent Changes. Those wacky Bungie guys... --Dragonclaws 03:25, 24 December 2006 (UTC) So, was I, and I clicked on it just because I thought you were saying it was spam on the Talk page so it should be deleted... 24.251.125.185 03:32, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Reference? interesting, but what's the reference? sorry to be bitching... cheers,49 Proximal Secantoracle] 03:25, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Ummmm the image, like I said in the article. -- Esemono 07:01, 24 December 2006 (UTC) High Res Image In the image to the right you can actually see the "Big Ass Mortar Gun" in the center. If we had a high res picture we could use it to show the gun. -- Esemono 06:41, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :In the meantime, we could crop this image. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:46, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Done -- Esemono 07:21, 7 February 2007 (UTC) B.A.N.G.? Big Ass Mortar Gun would be BAMG, would it not? -- 09:29:, 19 March 2007 (EST) :I'm sure it's just a placeholder name until they can come up with a real UNSC name. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:03, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::I highly doubt a military would name a weapon the "big ass mortar gun". That's pretty much absurd. -ED 06:26, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but it could be slang like slop. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:07, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::::That's true. But it would not be the official name. -ED 15:16, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Similarities :In the picture, I noticed a similarity between the Big Ass Mortar Gun and an MLRS rocket system. Using this similarity in looks, I hypothesize that it will in fact shoot rockets, and not mortar rounds -- 9:12 PM 1 April, 2007 (Central Standard) Halo 3 Beta I have tha beta now and it seems to just be a decoration to the whole military base theme. I haven't seen it affect gameplay, move, fire, or do anything whatsoever. It is just an obstacle to manuver the mongoose around. --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:39, 18 May 2007 (UTC) In the real game, maybe it does shoot. Maybe if you stay on the map for awhile it will start to shoot. Who knows, bungie made Isolation change over time while playing on it, maybe high ground does too. Not a Mortar. This gun can not be classified as a mortar. For reference, mortars are hand loaded from the front of the barrel and are small enough to be carried. After having played High Ground, this weapon emplacement appears to be a Surface-to-Air or Surface-to-Surface missile emplacement. It does nothing to aid the defenders of the High Ground base in a battle and is there for show. I'd recommend a name change. -- Avalon 06:50, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :I'd tend to agree. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:39, 3 July 2007 (UTC) BAMG So, if it's Big Ass MOTOR Gun, why does it say it's referred to as BANG? Campaign B.A.M.G Maybe if you can somehow turn it online in the campaign, thats how you get the Recon Armor? According to lukems' quote, you're not exactly firing the gun, so maybe thats what gets it. Kap2310 20:57, 9 October 2007 (UTC)